Logical Reasoning Aside
by Relikiea
Summary: A shape shifter inquires about the extreme hatred one small black bird shows her team mate. One Shot.


A/N: I really suggest that if you can, listen to Lee Ann Womack's song I'll Think of a Reason Later. That is the total inspiration for this little one-shot and if the site still allowed song fictions, I'd add in the lyrics in a heartbeat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Someone once asked me something:

"Why _do_ you treat her as though she is the plague that will bring about the downfall of the world?"

My answer to that would be:

"Because she _did_ almost bring about the end of the world."

To which I hear:

"But that happened a long time ago! She's changed."

Changed? _Changed?_ Nope, not seeing it. She's still a five and a half foot tall blonde bean pole (No where near bomb shell, mind you. That is, if you had a mind…) with, outside of her hair, no actual physical proof she is female. And while we're on the subject of change, we can unanimously agree on one thing:

"And you haven't changed either! You still hate her! Heck, you still hate _everyone_!"

Not true, but I will not voice my thoughts for fear of being mocked until I'm forced to throw you out a window for the umpteenth time. And then fix any injuries you may receive for the umpteenth and one time. And then you'll smile like a moron and say, "Thanks a lot!" and I'll glare at you trying to think of any given reason you have for apologizing to _me_. Well, outside of being a tiny green elf with a peanut sized brain who finds great joy in irritating me of course.

"And your point is what?" Stop irritating me, I'm barely repressing a snarl right now.

"You won't tell me why you hate her! She hasn't even done anything to you! She tries to be your friend and you seem to be perfectly fine with the thought of shooting her!"

You have a point there. In fact, I'd love to. Find me a gun.

"I don't hate her. I just don't particularly like her."

"Why? She hasn't done anything to you! She's a perfect angel and you still don't like her!" You screamed at me, arms flailing wildly.

I have to be very honest. She isn't perfect and she sure as Hell isn't an angel. People with wings and halos do not act as apprentices for psychotic evil masterminds bent on world domination. It just doesn't work. However, stick-like blonde's do make for lovely devils and the especially tiny ones (I can think of one in particular) are great for perfecting your aim.

And my snarl breaks out. I glare. I'm now seriously debating whether or not I should throw you out a window. Of course, then people would ask why and more idiots would be involved in the defending of a certain rock-thrower I know. And there's the infuriatingly condescending tone she'll take on while she berates me for harming a team mate and then starts ranting about how I could have hurt her boyfriend. 'Okay, repress the urge to do bodily harm…'

"Do I honestly need to answer that?" I bite out.

"Yes!"

And I stopped to think for a minute. Why _did_ I hate her again? Outside of the fact she had tried to kill me and everyone else I care about, destroyed my city, sided with Slade, broke the heart of someone I care about. Sadly, all those reasons were rather past tense. Since she had come back to us, she'd been nothing but a _perfect angel_. Literally. She can do no wrong in everyone else's eyes. And as I continue to mull it over, I find myself drawn to one very simple word, but there's no way, so I'll just leave the question for later.

"Get out of my room." I tell him.

"Not until you tell me why you hate Terra so much!" That name. That _name_. God I hate it! But why? _Why?_ Damn it, this is infuriating. And then I feel that little tingle from the charka on my forehead and know if he doesn't leave soon, every light bulb in a ten mile radius will burst and I'll have even _more_ questions to answer. My eyes flash with a burning hatred as I struggle to keep a rein over my emotions. A minuscule crack appears in a lamp by my bed. Okay, time to get rid of imp boy. Think fast, you have to have some kind of convincing lie on the tip of your tongue at all times! But before I could find some scathing way to get rid of him, he just had to say that _word_ I so hated. Not a _name_ this time, a _word_. Not just any word, but _the_ word I will never associate with my name in reference to _that name_.

"I get it. You're jealous of her!" I twitch. My eye twitches. Not noticeably enough for him to see, but it twitches. And I glare. Yes, someone just _had_ to put my name, that _woman's_ name and jealousy in the same sentence. I am not jealous of _Terra_.

"That's about as likely as a snowball coming back from Hell in anything other than puddle form."

And you grinned like a mad man and started mocking me. I feel an urge coming on. 'Resist temptation, resist temptation.'

"Wow, never pinned you as the type. I guess it all makes sense. Then again I always knew you had an eye for me. Guess that just proves it." Twitch. Twitch, twitch. Twitch, twitch, twitch.

If anybody asks this was _all_ _his fault_.

---

The window overlooking Jump City showed a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Looking out one particular window you would almost swear the glass was missing. Upon touching said window, a certain half machine, half human teenager realized there was no glass in the window. Well, actually, there was glass on the perimeter of the window frame, but the center appeared to be missing. In a sharp, jagged pattern, a large hole was found slightly left of center in the window. And since the said teen noticed that there was no glass inside the room, the window must have been broken from in the tower meaning…

Cyborg took a slow, relaxing walk down to the beach front directly under a certain broken window where a certain small green shape shifter was lying, staring up at the perfect shade of periwinkle sky. Seeing as no major damage had been done, his voice took on a distinctly tired tone. One that would give the listener the impression that this had happened many, many times prior to today for the exact same reason.

"You never learn do you?" He questioned, "So, do I even want to know what you did this time?"

"Same old, same old." He replied.

"Right then, so it was your fault? Okay, I need help fixing that window. Come on."

And Beast Boy, still a little to stunned to argue, followed obediently.

---

Raven sighed. She was well aware that her earlier stunt would arouse suspicion, but at the moment, that was not the prevailing thought on her mind. In fact, the prevailing thought on her mind was the sound of her screaming at her emotions to shut up so she could think of an adequate reason to hate a certain blonde haired devil.

It had been a pretty unproductive day thus far, so she knew it was probably in vain to even bother thinking of a good excuse, but still the fruitless discussion continued. And the irritating emotions that were a part of her continued to bicker. So, she told them to shut up once again. She yelled at her self and, upon realizing just how crazy it sounded, her head dropped with a resounding thud onto the desk she was sitting at. The desk in front of a window that showed a perfectly beautiful day with a happy sun the color of a certain blonde's golden hair and a sky so blue it matched said girl's eyes. Just as perfect as she was.

And Raven simply glared at the desk, considered throwing it out the window just to bring the grand total of broken windows in Titan's Tower on this particularly warm summer day up to two, but, deciding it was not the desks fault she was angry (And noting it would be rather expensive to replace), but instead a small green imps. And a rock happy little blonde haired bitch who she continued to hate without known reason. Or rather, reason she would not publicly admit to.

She knocked her head against the desk multiple times before letting it fall back onto her arms and muttered to herself:

"Okay, so maybe I am just a _little_ jealous."


End file.
